La Hija de Neptuno
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Era oficial: Patricio Estrella está enamorado de Mindy, la hija del rey Neptuno, la sirena que los ayudó cuando Plankton robó la corona de su padre culpando a Don Cangrejo. Sin embargo él jamás la volvería a ver ¿O sí?


_[Drabble]_

**La Hija de Neptuno**

—•**Patrick•—**

**S**ummary: Patricio Estrella está enamorado de Mindy, la hija del rey Neptuno, la sirena que los ayudó cuando Plankton robó la corona de su padre culpando a Don Cangrejo. Sin embargo él jamás la volvería a ver ¿O sí?

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna

•—•

•

—•—

Patricio miraba fijamente el cielo oscurecido, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Bob y él regresaron de su viaje y aún no podía sacarla de su cabeza, Perlita le había dicho algo como:

_«__—__Si no dejas de pensar en una chica quiere decir que te gusta__—__ Le dijo en la ceremonia de Bob como nuevo gerente del Crustáceo Cascarudo 2. La estrella hizo un ademán de "No entendí"__—__ ¡Uhh! A lo que me refiero es que si piensas mucho en ella y quieres volver a verla ¡Estás __**enamorado**__ tonto! __—__ Le grito para después levantarse con intensiones de alejarse de Patricio. ¿A qué había venido la pregunta?_

_**¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en una chica?**__»_

Y tras pensarlo mucho era oficial: Patricio Estrella está enamorado de Mindy, la hija del rey Neptuno, la sirena que los ayudó cuando Plankton robó la corona de su padre culpando a Don Cangrejo.

Sin embargo él jamás la volvería a ver, una lágrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla hasta estrellarse contra la arena, la roca parecía congelarle el trasero, su cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado; y su garganta parecía no dar señales de humedad… se sentía solo y triste. Dudaba que pescar medusas lo iba ayudar en esos momentos, necesitaba ver a Mindy otra vez, necesitaba sentir ese sentimiento de calor y felicidad

Necesitaba abrazarla y ser abrazado por ella. Necesitaba a la hija del rey submarino con él otra vez

Y dudaba que no recibiendo la pena de muerte fuera lo necesariamente efectivo para alejar a la peli azul de sus pensamientos

Era un crimen mortal amar a una princesa, pero… era un crimen que estaba pagando en esos momentos con dolor y amargura.

Nunca se consideró un sujeto realmente atractivo, o al menos no un imán de chicas. Pero eso jamás le importó hasta las últimas semanas.

— Mindy— Pronunció ido— M-Mindy— Dijo con voz más quebrada que antes

¿Acaso así era sentirse enamorado?

Entonces el amor era una vil porquería

Una enorme red de la cual él no tenía escapatoria. Ahora se sentía como una medusa

— Patricio— Llamó Bob atrás suyo con su alegría de siempre, aunque sabía que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo

— ¿Qué? — No se digno a mirarlo, solo se quedó mirando el cielo

— He recibido una carta— Susurro tras pensar mucho el cómo iniciaría la plática a mitades de la noche, solo esperaba que Calamardo no saliera para pedir silencio a gritos como ya era su costumbre

— Me alegro— Pronuncio de forma grosera, ¿Solo por eso ahuyentaba sus pensamientos? ¡T-Tonto Bob!

— Es del rey Neptuno… quiere vernos a ambos en su castillo mañana.

¡¿…Qué?!

El corazón de Patricio latió otra vez, y latió más cuando unos brazos delgados rodearon su ancho ser

— Hola Patricio, le pedí a mi padre que me dejará venir para irnos los cuatro juntos al amanecer…— Susurro al oído invisible de la _congelada_ estrella marina que aún no pronunciaba ni _pio _

— Je, Sandy también vendrá— Anunció la esponja algo nerviosa por la presencia de su amiga terrestre, al parecer el Rey se interesó mucho en el conocimiento científico de la fémina y por ello estaba invitada también, aunque la invitación formal se le había enviado en esos momentos

— ¿M-Mindy? — Pronunció Patricio en un susurro, deseaba asegurarse de que no era una ilusión de su corazón o una simple broma

— ¡Sí! — Contestó alegre, el rosado se deshizo lentamente de sus abrazos para poder estrecharla entre los suyos

— ¡Te extrañe mucho! — Grito sin contener su felicidad y sus lágrimas, Bob sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amigo que llevaba triste desde su regreso a la ciudad; Mindy por su parte correspondió al abrazo algo extrañada por la situación, aunque se sentía bien ser recibida así por unas criaturas tan lindas y amigables

— Yo también Patricio, yo también.

— ¡Mindy! — Grito acurrucándose cada vez más al cuerpo de la sirena, algo lindo…

… Cuando se hace lejos del padre

— ¡MINDY! — Grito Neptuno congelando a todos— ¿Qué haces con esta estrella? — El rey sabía que su hija sola no estaba segura, y ese tal Patricio ya estaba en su mira

Bueno, _al menos pudo verla una vez más ¿No?_ Se dijo Patricio feliz.

—• **Fin ****•****—**

* * *

_De acuerdo tengo un problema con los fics xD_

_En realidad está idea ya estaba en mi cabeza, solo la plasmé en un pequeño Drabble que se me vino como un destello de luz y que no pude evitar escribir_

_Espero que les haya gustado, _

_Hasta luego._


End file.
